Dois pequenos milagres
by Fabianadat
Summary: Nascem os filhos gêmeos de Harry e Draco. Se um bebê dá trabalho, imaginem dois de saúde delicada. Some-se uma garotinha de dois anos e dois homens um tanto apavorados. Parte do universo da fic "O caçador e seu amor." Slash H/D


**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

EXTRA 03. DOIS PEQUENOS MILAGRES

Fevereiro findou, março já estava pela metade e a vida prosseguia em compasso de espera para a família Malfoy Potter. Draco estava ficando menos exausto a cada doação de magia, mas é claro que Harry não precisava saber disso; era tão bom ser mimado! Seu marido era realmente a epítome do grifinório, o levando para casa amparado pela cintura, fazendo questão de que fossem preparados seus pratos favoritos, comprando os chocolates mais maravilhosos que o mundo trouxa ou bruxo possuíam a fim de ajudar a restaurar suas forças e várias vezes o ajudando a tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Era tudo de bom! E o sexo... Sem palavras! Doce, terno, de uma sensualidade morna que lhe aquecia também o coração e a alma.

Agora os pequeninos haviam passado dos sete meses e tudo indicava que a gravidez poderia prosseguir por mais algum tempo. Então eles deram o próximo passo: iniciar o enxoval das crianças e explicar para a filha que em breve ela ganharia dois irmãozinhos.

Bella pareceu aceitar bem a novidade e fez uma pergunta que os deixou desconcertados:

- Os nenê "tá" na barriga do papai Harry? Eu "tava"! A vó Molly mostrou as fosfogafia, mas você tá magrinho! Onde eles tão escondido?

Os dois se olharam, pasmos com o entendimento da pequena sobre os fatos da vida e trataram de explicar que os irmãozinhos estavam crescendo em outra barriga e depois viriam para casa prontinhos. A menina pareceu aceitar a situação e antes de se voltar novamente para sua brincadeira ela perguntou: - Eu posso ver a barriga com os bebês?

E Draco sempre um bom negociador respondeu: - Você precisa ser uma mocinha bem comportada e se a tia Hermione permitir nós te levamos.

A loirinha finalmente se dando por satisfeita balançou a cabeça e voltou a ninar a boneca no bercinho.

Draco e Harry ainda admirados foram para o escritório conversar sobre a questão e combinaram de falar com Hermione e também com o pediatra da filha sobre o pedido.

No dia seguinte falaram com o pediatra da filha e à noite com Hermione. Depois de pesarem os prós e contras, ficou combinado que Bella iria ver a "barriga com os bebês" no início da semana.

No dia marcado, Bella estava agitada, a pobre Minky teve dificuldades para conseguir prender o cabelo muito fininho com as presilhas que a pequena havia escolhido. No final das contas, Draco conseguiu finalizar a toalete da pequena e foi até o St. Mungus onde Harry já os esperava. Para não assustar a filha, o moreno havia criado um feitiço de desilusão nos fios e tubos ligados ao corpo de Gemma, deixando somente os monitores visíveis; também transfigurou as cobertas para cores suaves em lugar do branco hospitalar e colocou flores no quarto, assim o lugar pareceria mais com os quartos que ela conhecia.

A menina entrou de mãos dadas com o loiro e Hermione, mas quando viu Harry correu para os braços dele e depois começou a observar o ambiente até focar o olhar na moça adormecida.

Harry seguindo o olhar respondeu a pergunta implícita: - É ela que está com os nossos bebês, quer chegar mais perto?

A pequena balançou a cabeça e fitou o rosto da loira adormecida perguntando:

- Porque ela tá dormindo?

- Por que os bebês estão crescendo muito e ela fica cansada, então Gemma precisa dormir bastante.

- Posso ver os nenês?

Hermione interferiu: - Ver ainda não, mas pode colocar a mão na barriga e se você tiver sorte vai sentir os dois se mexendo.

Bella olhou para a medibruxa com um sorriso e os olhos brilhando como jóias; balançando a cabeça e se aproximando da cama, ela subiu numa banqueta para ficar mais perto e olhava maravilhada a barriga proeminente. Com cuidado ela estendeu as mãozinhas e pousou na pele da gestante; olhando fixamente para a barriga como se tivesse hipnotizada, a menina abriu bem as mãos pequenas e um brilho azulado partindo dos dedinhos dela se espalhou pela barriga de Gemma.

Os monitores dos bebês dispararam e a pequena sorria ao sentir os pontapés dos irmãozinhos na palma de suas mãos. Os três adultos muito surpresos e sem querer assustar Bella se acercaram da gestante temendo alguma reação indesejada, mas em pouco tempo tudo retornou ao normal e a loirinha sorrindo muito explicou:

- Eu disse um oi, e eles deram chutes!

Os quatro ficaram mais algum tempo no quarto e depois seguiram para a sala de Hermione a fim de tomarem um chá com biscoitos, como já era tradicional a cada visita de Bella no St. Mungus. Antes de entrarem na lareira de flú à pequena abraçou e beijou Hermione e quando ela se levantou, a menina inclinou a cabeça numa pose pensativa e estendeu a mão encostando no ventre da medibruxa.

A castanha concluiu que Bella estava vendo as "diferenças de barriga", mas a loirinha de repente enviou a mesma onda de magia azulada e com um sorriso muito "Malfoy" chamou a castanha e falou no ouvido dela em tom de segredo: - Tem um nenê aí! - E saiu pulando que nem uma coelhinha, indo para o colo de Draco que entrou no flú seguido por Harry que lhe abanou sumindo nas chamas verdes.

A medibruxa meio atordoada, apesar de não levar muito a sério o declaração da afilhadinha, resolveu fazer o teste de gravidez por desencargo de consciência. A vida corrida e a loucura dos últimos tempos com o caso de Gemma haviam contribuído para deixar seus hormônios virados do avesso e houve ocasiões em que ela não conseguia se lembrar de ter conjurado o feitiço contraceptivo.

Respirando profundamente para se acalmar, ela sacou a varinha da túnica e conjurou: _"- Fetus revelio!" _e como uma projeção em pleno ar, seu ventre se iluminou mostrando uma criaturinha minúscula abrigada ali. Um filho! Ela iria ser mãe!

Deixando detalhadas instruções para sua equipe sobre o tratamento de Gemma e o andamento das demais pesquisas, Hermione num misto de surpresa, ansiedade, pavor e alegria entrou no flú, queria chegar a sua casa e ter alguns momentos de reflexão sobre a novidade.

Depois de alguns dias e vários exames de saúde, ela constatou estar tudo na mais perfeita ordem com ela e com a criança e sentindo-se mais segura ela decidiu contar a Rony.

O ruivo não sabia se ria, chorava ou desmaiava. Parecia um filhotinho de cachorro que ganhou um brinquedo novo, abraçando e beijando a esposa, falando com a barriga e cogitando um milhão de coisas para seu filho ou filha. Após quase uma hora de falatório e carinhos, Hermione com um sorriso balançou a cabeça e sugeriu: - Quem sabe você faz uma chamada para a Toca e conta a novidade?

Rindo que nem bobo ele fez a chamada de flú e começou a tropeçar nas palavras:

- Oi mãe, oi pai! Por Merlin! Eu tenho algo... Bem eu... - Engoliu em seco com os olhos rasos d'água e continuou: - Eu, eu vou... - E castanha interrompeu:

- Senhor e Senhora Weasley, o Rony está tentando dizer que vocês serão avós mais uma vez.

Molly vendo o sorriso da nora entendeu rápido: - Você vai me dar um neto?

E Rony agitado respondeu:

- É mãe, eu vou ser pai!

Arthur depois de parabenizar o filho, foi buscar uma garrafa de hidromel e tomando a esposa pela mão saíram pela lareira do apartamento do jovem casal, e brindaram ao novo membro da família.

A boa nova se espalhou pela família e conhecidos rapidamente, foram muitas chamadas de flú, corujas e presentes parabenizando o casal. Pela repercussão do caso Bradury, a gravidez da ferrenha defensora da vida teve lugar na coluna social do Profeta Diário, fazendo Rony inchar de orgulho.

Alguns dias depois, Hermione foi arrastada por Draco para uma expedição de compras para as crianças. Os dois chegaram carregados de pacotes miniaturizados e a castanha com metade do enxoval pronto.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Abril chegou e o aniversário de três anos de Bella teve como tema filhotinhos de animais mágicos, a menina só falava de bebês, e Jorge mais uma vez superou as expectativas criando um berçário com os mais diversos filhotes. A criançada adorou, mas quem chegou as lágrimas foi Hagrid.

O quarto dos gêmeos estava pronto, decorado em tons pastel, com todos os acessórios imagináveis e os armários abarrotados de roupas. A loirinha fez questão de mostrar o lugar aos convidados e só falava dos "maninhos".

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

As doações de magia prosseguiam, sendo bem aceitas pelas crianças e Gemma se mantinha num quadro estável. A bonança prosseguiu até o meio do mês de maio quando numa alteração brusca, o coração da gestante começou a falhar. Depois de várias tentativas entre poções e tratamentos trouxas, a paciente alcançou um frágil equilíbrio que certamente não duraria muito. Hermione iniciou a administração de medicamentos para auxiliar a maturação dos pulmões das crianças e teve uma conversa profissional com Harry e Draco, avisando que se o estado da gestante piorasse, teriam de fazer uma cesariana antes da hora ou os gêmeos entrariam em sofrimento.

Quando se está muito ansioso, parece que tudo fica em câmera lenta, fazendo o nervosismo piorar e nada parece andar no compasso adequado. Apesar de tentarem manterem-se calmos e otimistas, para Draco e Harry o relógio andava lento demais.

O loiro nomeou um dos seus assistentes mais capazes para substituí-lo e Harry comunicou a Kingsley que estava se afastando definitivamente do seu cargo no corpo dos Aurores e só retornaria ao Ministério quando os gêmeos estivessem nascidos e com a saúde estabilizada.

Junho chegou trazendo a promessa de um verão quente, e no dia seguinte do aniversário de Draco, o que andava em compasso lento acelerou bruscamente. O coração de Gemma falhou novamente e estava a caminho de uma parada cardíaca sem volta.

Hermione chamou os dois pelo flú enquanto vestia a túnica cirúrgica e apressava a equipe para que os berços aquecidos e demais equipamentos de uma UTI Neonatal estivessem em perfeito funcionamento quando as crianças chegassem. Ela sempre teve uma boa intuição e algo lhe dizia que as crianças reagiriam mal a qualquer procedimento mágico, assim, Harry e Draco haviam adquirido os equipamentos que depois ficariam para uso no hospital.

Quando os dois pais nervosos chegaram ao St. Mungus, a cesariana já estava em andamento. Eles colocaram os trajes esterilizados e ficaram num canto da sala observando. O garotinho foi retirado primeiro e em seguida a menina. Nenhum dos dois chorou e a equipe trabalhou rápido desimpedindo as vias aéreas e aquecendo os pequeninos. Depois de um tempo que pareceu infinito foram ouvidos os chorinhos tão esperados e Gemma deu seu último suspiro.

Após os procedimentos de testes e pesagem, os pequeninos embrulhados em mantas foram colocados nos berços aquecidos e monitorados da maneira trouxa. Apesar de estarem com 36 semanas, eram bastante pequenos para a idade gestacional, a menina pesou 1,900Kg e o garotinho 2,300Kg. Eram dois lutadores, que apesar de todos os revezes vieram ao mundo cercados de carinho e cuidados.

Quando as crianças já estavam nos berços aquecidos, Harry e Draco aproximaram-se dos filhos e ficaram admirando as figurinhas minúsculas, as mãozinhas que se agitavam, as caretas, e ambos estavam admirados com o tamanho dos gêmeos. Harry vira a filha depois do parto e novamente com quase um ano e Draco havia conhecido a filha com dois meses.

Os resultados da bateria de testes já estavam nas mãos de Hermione que ficou ao lado do casal observando os gêmeos. Ela chamou a atenção dos dois e comunicou:

- Vamos às notícias: os dois estão estáveis, os órgãos internos são perfeitos e como vocês puderam constatar ambos são muito pequenos para a idade gestacional. Então eles terão de ficar no hospital até estarem mais fortes. A garotinha precisa atingir a marca dos dois quilos para ser liberada e vai ficar em observação, o menino precisa melhorar a função pulmonar, a taxa de oxigenação dele está abaixo do desejado e pode trazer problemas sérios. Creio que por uns dias vamos acampar por aqui. Vocês notaram como os dois ficaram mais sossegados com vocês por perto? Eles instintivamente reconhecem a semelhança da magia, e precisam desta proximidade para se equilibrar. Provavelmente por alguns meses os dois vão necessitar constantemente da proximidade de vocês. Na medida em que o core mágico deles estabilizar e a magia doada se integrar completamente ao sistema das crianças, eles vão desenvolver suas próprias barreiras e ficar bem menos dependentes. Pelo menos em teoria é o que deve ocorrer, pois este procedimento nunca foi feito antes.

O vaticínio da castanha se mostrou bastante apurado, e por dez dias Harry, Draco e ela praticamente moraram no hospital. A saúde dos pequenos foi melhorando rapidamente e as boquinhas minúsculas sugavam com fúria as mamadeiras enriquecidas com vitaminas e poções fortalecedoras.

Os pais embevecidos acompanhavam de perto cada progresso dos gêmeos que tiveram seus nomes escolhidos: a menina parecia uma bonequinha, com o rostinho miúdo, a boca em formato de coração e algumas finas mechas de cabelinho ruivo no topo da cabeça seria Amy Lilly e o garotinho de cabelos muito loiros, faminto e agitado foi chamado de Kai.

A única pausa dos três foi justamente para o funeral de Gemma. Draco descobriu que Callun fora enterrado num cemitério trouxa e providenciou para que a esposa ficasse junto dele. A cerimônia foi simples e emocionante; pois apesar de saber que a gestante não teria salvação, a perda de uma vida era sempre dolorosa. Mas os frutos do sacrifício dela estavam em franca recuperação e haviam ganho uma família maravilhosa.

Um ciclo de vida se extinguiu e duas novas vidas começavam.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

A chegada dos gêmeos na Mansão Malfoy foi cercada de cuidados e por pelo menos um mês nada de visitas até as crianças se ambientarem.

A adaptação se revelou um tanto complicada, os pequenos choravam muito e ficava ainda pior se Harry ou Draco não estivessem por perto. Como havia predito Hermione, eles precisavam sentir as auras mágicas conhecidas e Bella não desgrudava dos pequeninos, se recusando a dormir em seu próprio quarto. Para completar a confusão os gêmeos passavam mal com a magia conjurada pelos elfos, assim era tudo feito da maneira trouxa.

No resumo da ópera, o quarto do casal Malfoy-Potter virou o quartel general da casa, com os dois bruxos, Bella e os gêmeos dividindo o espaço e a cama; numa maratona sem fim de mamadeiras, troca de fraldas, de roupas, banhos e revisões médicas semanais, sem contar as horas de choradeira e colo.

Numa tarde chuvosa de Agosto, Molly, Arthur, Gina e a filha mais Hermione apareceram na Mansão Malfoy para um chá da tarde.

Kai e Amy haviam completado dois meses de vida e a saúde deles começava a se estabilizar finalmente. Ainda eram pequenos e o peso não estava ideal, mas dadas as condições da gestação eles estavam indo muito bem.

Hermione sempre meticulosa, ainda aconselhava a usar o mínimo possível de magia nos dois, para evitar a possibilidade de desestabilização do core mágico, então os pequenos requeriam muito "trabalho manual" como troca de fraldas, banhos, trocas constantes de roupa por causa dos vômitos e mesmo as mamadeiras precisavam ser aquecidas do modo trouxa, pois os feitiços de aquecimento deixavam traços de magia que faziam os gêmeos passar mal.

Minky estava consternada por não poder ajudar mais, mantendo o quarto das crianças e as roupas na mais perfeita ordem, tudo manualmente, pois a magia de elfo ainda interferia com os pequenos.

As visitas neste período eram poucas e espaçadas, fazendo Harry, Draco e Bella viverem quase num casulo. Os dois adultos andavam cansados e sem tempo para nada, pois as exigências eram pesadas e Bella também pedia atenção, querendo brincar de bonecas ou voar na vassoura miniaturizada que Harry lhe dera de presente e Draco havia ficado fulo da vida, quase arrancando a cabeça do marido por isso.

Depois de dois longos meses nesta roda viva de muitos cuidados e poucas horas de sono, onde os dois estavam sentindo-se um misto de leiteria, lavanderia, berços ambulantes e meio zumbis, as coisas estavam voltando à normalidade.

Bella aceitou voltar a dormir no seu próprio quarto dizendo que os maninhos estavam ficando "fortinhos", os pequenos conseguiam ficar em seus berços por um maior período de tempo e os dois finalmente conseguiram deitar na cama de casal sem "acompanhantes".

Hermione e a pediatra dos gêmeos concordaram em permitir algumas visitas, preferentemente de pessoas da família para acostumar os dois com a presença de outras auras mágicas.

Tudo corria bem e o chá foi servido na sala de estar contando com deliciosas iguarias bruxas. Bella e a filha de Gina brincaram juntas e tomaram o chá numa mesinha especial junto com as bonecas.

Hermione já mostrando a gravidez, conversou com o com os dois sobre a saúde de Kai e Amy, mimou os pequenos, deu colo para Bella que encostou o rosto na barriga da medibruxa e ficou muito quietinha escutando sabe-se lá o quê. Então para a surpresa de todos, ela encarou Hermione e falou: - Tia Mi tem uma menininha aí dentro. Qual o nome dela?

Sem saber o que responder a medibruxa falou: - Ainda estamos escolhendo querida.

A menina balançou a cabeça e foi brincar.

No finalzinho da tarde a castanha avisou que teria de sair para fazer uma última ronda no hospital e Gina aproveitou a ocasião para se despedir também. A ruivinha fez cara feia, mas deu um beijo na prima e pegou a mão da mãe para entrar no flú. Bella abriu o berreiro:

- Não vai prima! Fica aqui brincando!

Os adultos tentaram explicar que estava na hora de ir embora, mas a loirinha teve uma daqueles ataques de birra comuns para a idade, digna do sangue Malfoy que possuía, berrando a plenos pulmões e liberando uma onda de magia que chegou a apagar o fogo da lareira.

Com a barulheira e a magia, os gêmeos também acordaram assustados e o caos estava armado. Três crianças chorando, a filha de Gina fazendo beicinho e os adultos tentando acalmar os ânimos.

Harry e Draco pegaram os pequenos chorosos no colo e Arthur muito calmo chamou Bella num canto e conversava baixinho com ela enquanto o fogo da lareira era novamente aceso. Em alguns minutos a menina sossegou e combinou de passar uma tarde na casa de Gina para brincar, mãe e filha entraram no flú sendo seguidas por Hermione que já estava atrasada.

Quando tudo parecia se acalmar, Kai regurgitou a mamadeira, vomitando em cima de Draco.

O loiro era um ótimo cuidador, mas fraldas sujas e principalmente o cheirinho do leite azedo o deixavam enjoado. Como ele mesmo havia comentado várias vezes, um de seus defeitos era o de andar sempre cheiroso e bem vestido. O cansaço e o stress levaram a melhor e ele parecendo atordoado colocou o menino no outro braço de Harry e avisou: - Vou me limpar.

E seguiu para o quarto parecendo um autômato.

Harry, pasmo com a atitude dele e duas crianças no colo ficou sem ação. Quase que por reflexo, Amy também regurgitou um pouco do leite e o macacãozinho que ela vestia agora tinha uma trilha de leite coalhado escorrendo até o chão.

Molly, mãe e avó experiente, limpou a boquinha da menina e a colocou no berço enquanto pegava o garotinho que estava muito mais sujinho e torcia a boquinha querendo chorar de novo nos braços de um Harry atônito. Então ela falou: - Pode deixar Harry, eu cuido dos pequenos. Vá atrás de Draco, ele me pareceu um tanto abalado.

Saindo do transe, o moreno balançou a cabeça e falou: - Estes dois meses foram bem cansativos.

E ela compreensiva respondeu:

- Eu sei meu filho. Se crianças perfeitamente saudáveis dão trabalho, eu posso imaginar como deve ser cuidar destes dois e praticamente sem magia. Agora vá ver seu marido.

Sem precisar de um segundo convite, ele disparou escadaria acima e entrando no quarto deles seguiu o som da água corrente.

Entrando no banheiro, ele viu as roupas amontoadas num canto e Draco de olhos fechados encostado na parede de azulejos parecendo cansado e frustrado sob o jato de água.

Ouvindo a movimentação, o loiro abriu os olhos e ao ver Harry disparou:

- Harry! Você deixou as crianças sozinhas?

O moreno sorriu e respondeu:

- Claro que não! Você esqueceu que temos visitas?

Draco respondeu numa fala gemida:

- Eu sei, mas a Bella está chateada e os pequenos precisam trocar de roupa!

- A Molly e o Arthur cuidarão deles. Não se preocupe.

O loiro ficou em silêncio enquanto Harry passeava os olhos pelo corpo elegante do marido, deliciosamente ensopado. Sem pensar, ele se despiu e entrou no box, relaxando ao sentir a água quente descer sobre seus músculos cansados.

- E quanto a mim? - Draco sussurrou, virando-se para encará-lo. - Quem vai cuidar de mim?

- Eu, é claro. - Harry chegou mais perto do loiro, deslizando as mãos sobre sua pele úmida numa caricia lenta e provocante. - Eu sempre procuro satisfazer seus desejos, não é mesmo?

- Hum, você tem seus momentos. - Draco concordou sentindo o corpo responder ao contato das mãos de seu amado. - Mas agora eu estou muito tenso e gostaria de relaxar pelo menos um pouquinho... – um bico gracioso adornando os lábios.

- Nisto eu creio que posso ajudar. - Harry murmurou antes de cobrir os lábios do marido com os seus.

Eles não tinham muito tempo, Harry sabia que não podiam se demorar, mas ambos estavam molhados, excitados, Draco estava tão carente... E ele não pôde resistir, não que ele quisesse.

Alcançando o sabonete, Harry o esfregou nas mãos criando uma espuma cremosa e abundante, e tomando as duas ereções que despertavam em sua mão, começou os movimentos de vai e vem.

Draco gemeu baixinho, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Harry, e começou a estocar na mão do marido. - Oh! Foda!

- Hum, eu bem que gostaria. - Harry arquejou. - Mas não dá tempo.

- Eu amo meus filhos... Mas estou tão cansado... - Draco resmungou, respirando em haustos enquanto a mão de Harry acelerava as carícias.

Harry riu um tanto sem fôlego, beijando o queixo do loiro. - Eu sei amor, mas esta fase vai passar logo... Você vai ver.

- Oh, certo. - Os dedos de Draco cravaram-se ombros do marido quando ele começou a estremecer. - E.. Eu acho que vou ... Ohhhhh! – a falta de contato íntimo desde o nascimento das crianças fez o orgasmo chegar rápido demais.

Harry gemeu enquanto o sexo de Draco se derramava tépido em sua mão. Com um grito baixo, Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, se colando no corpo do moreno. Um momento depois, Harry também gozou, ofegando enquanto seu corpo tremia de prazer.

De alguma forma eles conseguiram sair do chuveiro, vestir-se e voltar até a sala de estar. A grande surpresa foi o silêncio reinante, Molly os recebeu com um sorriso e em cada um dos braços um bebê perfeitamente limpo e ressonando tranqüilamente.

Próximo da janela, Arthur ninava Bella no colo, e a menina estava quase dormindo. Então ajeitou a netinha sonolenta no sofá e colocou a adorada boneca de cabelos castanhos ao lado dela.

- Agora que está tudo calmo eu acho que é hora irmos para casa Arthur. - disse Molly. Ela piscou para Harry e Draco. - Além disso, creio que vocês devem secar o cabelo garotos. - Ela riu dos olhos arregalados dos dois. - Então, conseguiram aproveitar bem a "chuveirada"?

Draco corou furiosamente e Harry mordeu o lábio tartamudeando: - Hum... é... sim. – o moreno se rendeu envergonhado diante da perspicácia da mulher mais experiente.

Risonha ela colocou os pequenos no berço que estava ao lado do sofá e maternalmente fez um carinho nas bochechas de Harry e depois em Draco se explicando:

- Eu sei muito bem como eles dão trabalho! Como você acha que eu sobrevivi tendo sempre duas ou até quatro crianças pequenas querendo atenção ao mesmo tempo? Quando alguém aparecia para nos visitar e fazia a gentileza de dar uma ajudinha... Bem, eu e Arthur também tivemos a nossa cota de... "chuveiradas".

Ela piscou para o casal e deu o braço para o marido enquanto os dois desapareciam nas chamas verdes do flú.

Os rapazes boquiabertos fitavam a lareira e depois que as chamas verdes sumiram Draco falou:

- Por Mordred! Eu nunca mais vou olhar para o chuveiro sem me lembrar dela!

- Nada disso! Depois de nossa próxima "chuveirada", posso garantir que você só vai lembrar de nós dois.

Os olhos prateados brilharam apreciando o fulgor dos verdes, aquela promessa podia lhe render ótimos frutos.

- Você promete?

- Palavra de Grifinório!

Os dois se fitaram e sorriram, mentalmente agradecendo por contarem com a sabedoria e carinho de Molly em suas vidas.

**Nomes dos Gêmeos:**

**Amy Lilly:** Amy versão inglesa do francês Aimeé significando amada, vindo do latim vernáculo Amata e Lilly como homenagem a ruivíssima mãe do Harry. Lilly = lírio.

**Kai:** Conforme o idioma pode ter muitos significados, em Birmanês significa forte ou inquebrável, em Mandarim significa vitorioso ou triunfante e o meu preferido é o significado na língua africana Yoruba (falada na Nigéria), AMOR. O nome também faz referência ao cavaleiro da távola redonda Sir Kay, conhecido pelo temperamento forte, humor ácido e língua ferina; mas homem forte e valoroso.( lembra um pouquinho o Draco, né?).

(Topaz)

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Mas nos digam o que acharam da chegada dos gêmeos?

E gente, lembram que o Harry disse no Tribunal Bruxo? Pois é, logo os filhos deles estarão bem, e ele voltará para cumprir com a palavra dada.

Aqueles que devem tremei, pois justiça nem sempre tende a ser algo considerado bom.

Beijos!


End file.
